Crimson Flames
by vanillatwilight1
Summary: Maka is a dragon only in disguise of a human. Soul is a new phoenix feeling the fire bird in him come to life. When these two fall in love they have no idea what dangers they have fallen into.
1. Before we were enimies

Well this is my first Soul Eater Story hope you enjoy

Summary:Maka is a young school girl, an obedient little girl to her family and friends, and not to mention one of the few dragons alive only in a human disguise. Maka hunts the only thing that she has been taught to hate ever since she a little girl and that is the rare fire bird the phoenix. But when a new boy blows into town everything changes when she feels a connection to him

Soul is a new boy at a new school. He's laid back, a bit stubborn, and not to mention he is one the few phoenixes alive and is trying to keep away from the dragons. Soul is a new phoenix and is starting to get use to everything that has been happening to him, getting use to the heat that's in his body and getting use to the new surroundings, but there is a girl he is drawn too.

As the two start to fall for each other, they both fall into danger. For Maka she starts to have terrifying visions that are coming true, and with each vision she is caught up in them but lucky or her Soul is there to save her. For Soul he must become full phoenix before the winter hits, for the dragons are strong when winter come and if Soul's phoenix won't come out during the winter he'll die.

As winter approaches Maka must fight to keep Soul alive and Soul must fight to keep Maka, but when the war catches up with them, they have fallen between tow sides but will they face each other in the war, or will they face an even harder choice?

* * *

_~C__rimson Flames~_

_~*Fly high from the flames that will one day destroy you*~_

_*Prelude-Maka*_

_The flames were flying everywhere as I got up on my knees; she burst through them, the flames circling around her. Her eyes filled with fire in them, but the flames in her eyes burned brighter as she held her sword up in the air. Her fiery red hair was sticking out as if it an octopus looking for food to have in its tentacles. _

_The fire was hot; I was sweating like a person sweats when their nervous about something, but I didn't show any fear as she was coming closer. Part of me wanted to fight, but almost a huge part of me wanted to be swallowed up by her sword and the flames. I knew it would mean I would be one of them._

_I dropped my weapon, I didn't flinch, I just stood there as she came running towards me laughing and screaming with the flame of her eyes growing bigger and bigger, I stood there letting the flames and her sword swallow me whole._

_*Maka-Before we became enemies*_

_There was peace in the land, the dragons and phoenixes lived in harmony together, and they could walk, talk, and fall together. They only thing they couldn't do was to fall in love with each other because of their differences. Before we could change into another form that is. We learned magic of how to take a human form from our ancestors. _

_After we had learned to change form, the prince of the dragons had fallen deeply in love with the phoenix princess. They both kept their true form a secret, but they both knew it would come with a price, so they too learned another spell, of how to change into another form as in dragon to phoenix, or phoenix to dragon or simple just became a human but be immortal. _

_These two were planning to be immortal, until another girl named Tara from the dragon tribe had fallen deeply in love with the prince, and when she found the another girl with him, she quickly fell envious and wanted to stop their happy ending from happening. But the dragon girl had no clue that girl the prince had fallen for was the princess of the phoenix. _

_Late at night, Tara __move stealthily__ into the princesses bed room while she was combing her hair and when the dragon girl had drew back the curtain, the girl saw who the girl really was by the reflection in the mirror. As the princess screamed in terror, Tara slit the princess's throat and ran away leaving the bloody knife on the ground. _

_For revenge the phoenixes got back at the dragons by killing their prince, for one of the phoenixes named Justin had slithered into the prince's tower when it was late at night and wrapped a rope around the prince's neck, the prince had a chance to scream but when help arrived it was too late. The prince was dead the phoenixes were to blame.  
_

_It was then the war between phoenixes and dragons started, why we were parted from each other. The war went on for years, but when a huge metro show had hit, that some dragons and phoenixes had died. The rest of them were wiped out by the ice age that followed soon after the metro shower._

_Today people think there are no dragons or phoenixes on earth, they mostly think of it as if it were a fairy tale or simple a legend that has not come true, or myth that is trying to be solved. Scientists have found bones of dragons and phoenixes, but they haven't been able to put together the whole reason what could have really killed them, or if they really did exist. _

_But I am here to tell you there are dragons out there, and there are phoenixes out there as well, the war between us is still going on because of what happened at least a thousand years ago, there were only two dragons and two phoenixes that had survived the horrible fire storm, but not one dragon has ran into a phoenix because of the advance magic every one has been learning. _

_I am a dragon and have not seen a phoenix ever since my grand mother always told me this story every since I was little. The history of my people are not dead, my great (times a thousand) grandparents were the ones who survived the storm. If there were to be dragons walking the earth then there are surly phoenixes walking the earth today._

_My name is Maka Albarn, I am a dragon that hunts down the phoenixes, I have run into a few, but the more I wait for a fight the longer it seems to take for one to show up, maybe the phoenixes have been wiped out, but I think there are still some out there, it was only last week, I had found one of their feathers while walking to school._

* * *

thanks for the reviews guys tell me what you think and ideas are always welcoming.

-Vanilla

(BTW for those who read this first I had to this in school and lunch was almost over so I had to rush it lol)


	2. Before I becam one of them

Would love to thank all those who reviewed and other things, thanks a bunch guys happy reading

-Vanilla

* * *

_~C__rimson Flames~_

_~*Fire may destroy, but guilt will forever burn in the flames*~ _

_*Prelude-Soul*_

_He ran through the blue flames as if he were invincible. I could hear him laughing all the way through as I was running, my wings were burning to get free, but with him chasing me, I would die right as they came out. I wouldn't have time to turn around and face him; his ice blue flames would swallow me whole. _

_ Maybe I should stop running and see what he would do, one thing I knew was that he was going to kill me, but the other thing was maybe if by chance if all I had to do was mix my blood with his then I would be just like her, I would be one of them. I would be with her and not have to live a "Romeo-and-Juliet-life" _

_ My wings were clawing to get out, but I had to keep them in until I knew the right time to spread them. At this point my body was wanting me too stay where it was. I watched him come running in the ice blue flames, I took my stance and watched as he swung his sword in all directions laughing like a maniac. I now understood why she said that fire can sometimes be the coldest thing in life. _

_*Soul-Before I became one of them*_

I never believed in myths or legends. I just thought they were made up in some guys mind to make a new world filed with animals that could blow fire, fly higher then an eagle, and even have magic of some sort. Even when I was a child I never believed those things cause when I was growing up they were known as "fairy-tales" so I questioned myself: Why believe something that's not true?

Some kids at school asked me if I had watched T.V. they said this group of scientists found a frozen dragon, or they found something that looked like it was fairy, or they found a new Skeleton of a bird, and I would always answer them (before they got into detail about it) "Do I look like I care…no"

I just never gave anything towards those tails because there all made up. There are no dragons, no fairies, no pixie dust that is going to make me fly, and there are no such things as fairy tail things. Sure I sound grown up…but come on I'm seventeen who on this green earth believes these kind of things, I mean I meet this girl who was 20 she still thinks there's a Santa Clause I told that chick wait till you have kids.

I found out about Santa and The Easter Bunny when I was five, cause I herd my parents every time, but I kept it to myself, not wanting to spoil all the kids fun of Christmas and Easter since I didn't want to ruin every kids holiday spirit (aka Christmas spirit)

But that all changed when my town was attached and destroyed. I remember it well, I even remember the heat of flames as they beat against my skin, I remember my mothers screams as the flames were eating at her body, I remember being cared off by something, and then I remember a great pain shooting through my body as if I could feel flames inside of me, almost as if my body itself was on fire.

* * *

_~The beginning of the past~_

_"It's a beautiful day don't you think Soul?" _Anna said as her blond hair waved through the wind.

"Could be better if you ask me?"

_"How, there's sunshine, a nice breeze even the sky is pretty I mean look a few clouds that are making funny shapes. Like that one over there." _Anna pointed her finger as if were an arrow pointing at a cloud _"Doesn't it look like a dragon or maybe even those fire birds everyone's been talking about."_

"Fire bird?"

_"Yeah there real names are phoenixes and they sound way more awesome then a dragon. Because this bird…"_

"Anna you should know I don't really care about those things."

_"Oh…right…I…uh…forgot…sorry…"_

I turned over on my side and blocked Anna out. Truth be told, I wanted to be alone and just listen to the wind howl like a wolf at night. I think I feel asleep until I felt Anna's hand slap my shoulder; I jolted to her surprise slap and almost yelled until her eyes told me she was looking at someone with worry.

I turned to see a girl and a boy all beat up. The girl's hair was tangled and frizzed out, her face had ash marks, and her cloths were torn with burn marks. The boy looked like he was in the verge of death, his arm over the girl's shoulder his body looked as he had terrible burn marks all over him, his legs were almost melted, I could see tiny bits of white here and there. These two just looked like they just got out of a horrendous fire.

I got up on my feet coming towards them, but the girl backed away. As I got closer, I could see the tears in her eyes and the shock she displayed. I offered a hand but she back up letting go of the boy hand as he fell to the ground, I knew then the boy was dead, and the girl was on the brink of hers.

"Please we'll help you."

_"No!" _She backed up more with a scream and cry in her voice. _"You have to flee their on their way, if you don't go they'll kill you just like they did my town please you have to go, their coming." _This girl needs major help right now.

"Who are "they"?" I asked her.

As she was about to open her mouth to speak, we heard a banshee like scream from a distance. Anna griped my arm like a little child grips their mothers when their afraid. The wind started to kick up, I could hardly smell it, but there was defiantly a smell of fire smoke in the air. Anna gripped my arm tighter, and I flinched at the tight of her grip, but I knew why she was gripping me so hard. The girl was freaking out and screaming they were coming I grabbed Anna's hand and ran her out of the filed.

_"Soul what about that girl?"_

"We can't help her Anna she's crazy and she might kill us."

_"But Soul…" _Anna was cut off when we both herd a huge blow come from some where, I looked back to see the filed was on fire what the hell is going on here? I take Anna and run her as fast as I can back to her house. I looked in the sky and saw a tail of bright fire color go into the clouds.

"Anna what did you say phoenixes look like?"

_"Um…their like a fire only there a bird, they have orange, yellow, and red feathers, just like a fire dose, that's why I think their called fire birds. Why?"_

I kept the thought to myself, but I didn't want to believe it. As Anna and I neared the village, we could already smell smoke from where we stood, Anna let go of my hand and ran there to go fine her parents. I ran after her, but once I reached the village, my mind slipped from Anna and suddenly I thought about my mother.

People were running around and screaming for each others names, it was almost as if we were caught in a war and had to flee to some place new. I ran bumping into people, as I pushed through the town, I saw a girl with long black hair, half of her hair put up, I saw men coming after her with guns, she sucked in a breath of air and as she blew out of her mouth, I saw a combustion of flames shoot from her mouth burning the men alive and anyone else who was in her path.

I suddenly felt scarred and ran towards my house. I ran into a crowd that was trying to get away as fast as they could, and then I could see why, I saw a boy running at a high wind speed. I knew what he was going to do but this time instead of shooting fire, he stretched out his arms as if he were on the cross, fire from both sides come to him and as he wrapped the flames around him, he burst through them with wings of fire.

I stood motionless at this, my eyes wide to see a mythical creature right in front of me. He screamed, and everyone fell to their knees covering their ears. The ones were walking around blowing things up were just like him because the screams didn't affect them, I look around and I could see my mother.

Once the cry was down, I was nearly caught by the combustion that came out of the bird's mouth; I could the high temperature of the fire. I jumped out of the way and into the streets of wild people running everywhere. I ran over to my mom, but before I could grab her she grabbed me and started screaming, I looked to see the fire had caught her.

"Mom!" I screamed.

She was screaming as the flames were eating her alive, she pushed me away and rolled over on her back kicking and screaming, I could feel the heat from the flames, I started backing away with tears in my eyes. Mom rolled around on her front and made her arm come out in front of her.

_"Soul help me please I beg you don't let the flames…" _Mom couldn't even finish her sentence; I stood there crying but then I was starting to reach for her, feeling the burning heat of the flames on my hand, but I was pulled away quickly by something and dragged off into the air.

"Mom!" I screamed loudly as I herd her screaming my name.

I was lifted up into the smoke and couldn't see, I was coughing and my eyes were watering. I saw something red flash from the right of me then to the left, and then right in front of me I saw a burst of flames go off in my face and it was the girl I saw earlier.

She had a smirked smile on her face as she leaned down and blew gently into my mouth. She pulled away laughing. _"Have fun new boy."_

Once she was gone, I felt the heat inside my body starting to wake inside me. It first felt like a tiny flame, I felt like I couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was chocking me. My insides felt like a huge explosion was going on inside of me. Before I blacked out, I herd someone scream my name, but I didn't even recognize the voice that roared through my ears.

_~The end of the past~_

* * *

So now you know the story of how I become a phoenix. I have their blood in me now; I just haven't learned how to use fire, or how to even transform. I'm learning fast through, and when the sun beats down on me, I can really feel the phoenix in me coming to life and it hurts like I've fallen into a volcano. The only thing I'm really curious about are the dragons, why do we hate each other? I even still wonder whose voice that was before my world fell into darkness

* * *

Thankful thoughts are sent your way ^_^

(P.s-I fixed chapter one you'll know why it was a little bad lol)


	3. Newbie

Happy Holidays =D thanks for everything everyone!

Happy Reading =D

* * *

_~C__rimson Flames~_

_~*Fire is old when it dies, but it's new when it's alive*~_

_*Soul-Newbie*_

Is the name everyone is calling me around here. I have a name and that name is Soul but I guess nick names are far better then usual names. I was once told by Austin (a phoenix) old names (as in your own name) are boring, nick names come handy when you know the person, then you can call them by any name you want, it's more fun that way.

Well gee Austin I would love a new name besides "newbie" or "new kid". I already like my old name so can I at least be called by that? The other phoenixes call themselves by their old names, so why can't I be called by mine.

It's been about a week with the phoenixes, all I have learned so far is how to have power over fire. I have to breathe as if the sun were to breath, let the energy in me flow like a river. Have the power of fire in me rage up inside, after all that is done, I let loose and let the blaze come out of me as if the phoenix in me is already alive.

I have about 3 months till winter hits, I hope by then I'll be full phoenix. I was told that if I wasn't full phoenix by the time winter hit, I would be in danger of death. Phoenixes can't do much in the cold; after winter comes I'll be hiding in the heat of a cave for about 3-5 months. It all depends on when the snow will melt, unlike the dragons. Dragons live through the winter, but I was told their more weak in the summer time then they are in the winter I wonder why that is though.

But today I start school; I honestly hope it'll be all cool. Austin (a phoenix) has told me this school is filled with humans, were the only ones that have something in us. I just shrug and don't think much of it. As I walk to school the sun beats down on me. I make my hands into fists as I feel the combustion in me bursting like a metro shower. What really hurts the most though, is the wings. It's almost as if they have a mind of there own and just want to explode right out of me and start to fly high in the sky.

The pain lasts for only a little, then it starts to go down, I just hope this pain won't affect me once school starts. It would be embarrassing to hold my back and groan and have all the eyes on me in the hallway. I look at the school and take a deep breath, I walk in to the two front doors, and as I open the doors, for a strange reason I feel like I'm back at me, as if I'm living my old life again.

_*Maka*_

"Hey Maka, did you hear about the new kid that's coming here today?"

_I looked at Black Star and I could see there was no lie in his eyes. "There's a new kid?"_

"Yeah but hey, he can't be as cool as me, I mean I'm the best thing that's here."

_"Black Star, you do know that new kids are the ones that get all the attention."_

"I have to beat this kid, I should dress up as someone new and then come, and then I'll be center of attention."

_I gave Black Star a look as he started walking laughing to himself about being all popular. Some day pride will get that boy and he'll destroy himself with all that attention. As the bell rang, I grabbed my books and started off to class. _

_ I look through my books to make sure I have everything and then BANG. My books scatter on the floor, while papers fly here and there. I quickly get on my hands and knees to start gathering them all up. As I reach for one of my books, I see another hand reach for it as well. I look up to see ruby red eyes._

"Is this yours?" _He asks. My eyes don't leave his, it's almost like there star stuck with his. _

_ I simple just nod my head and he hands it to me gently. Have you ever ran into someone and you feel strange as if you feel a connection, but you have never met them before? That's how I feel when I first met this stranger. _

_ A stranger with hair white like snow, who dresses as if he's a punk or something along the lines of that. A stranger who has crimson eyes that steal me away from my world and into his world that is full of fire and heat. I almost get lost in them when I hear another bell ring. One minuet to get to class. _

_ "AH! Sorry I have to go but thank-you" _

_ I think he said something, but with me being a straight "A" student I didn't have time to turn around and ask him what he said. _

"Maka you were almost late what kept you?" _Black Star whispered to me. _

_ "I ran into someone in the hallway." _

"Oh was it the new kid?"

_"I don't know, maybe considering I've never seen the kid before."_

"Well what did he look like?"

_"Uh red eyes, white hair, and he was kind of cute…" did I just say "cute"?_

"Cute?" _I could tell Black Star was trying to keep from laughing. Just about as he was going to open his mouth and start to laugh, the door had opened._

_ In walked the kid from this morning, I guess he was the new kid, and my mind wondered from Black star to the newbie. _

"Class meet the fresh kid, his name is Soul."

_Soul. Interesting name, but what's even more interesting is how my body seems to be drawn to him, almost like my dragon side is kicking me in and telling me something I've sensed before but this time its different…how interesting…_

_

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews _^_^  
_


	4. Drawn

_~C__rimson Flames_

_~*what really happens when Fire and Ice meet?*~_

_*Soul-Drawn*_

That's what if feels like, like I'm just drawn to her. Light blond hair that are up in pig-tails, and emerald green eyes that I couldn't leave, or I had a hard time leaving. I spotted her in class, sitting next to a guy with sky blue hair and a star on his shoulder. But my eyes didn't drift from her; it was like some invisible rope was pulling me to her. I wonder if she feels the same way.

I took my seat next to, but we just sat in silence as the teacher taught the lesson, how boring. Even though I was a phoenix, life is pretty much the same, except for the fact that I have a fire bird in me wanting to break free from its cage. The pain is low now, but at times I can feel it creep up my back, like a snack wrapping around someone and chocking them to death.

_"Hey" _I'm suddenly pulled from the lesson to her voice.

"Uh…hi."

_"My name is Maka, nice to meet you Soul."_

"Thanks Maka, nice to meet you too."

_"Where did you move from?"_

I didn't know what to see, because my town wasn't as far from here, I could make up an epic story of saying I fell off a boat going to America. In this situation, I think it's better to stick with the truth.

"Just from a little ways down from here."

_"Oh, I see, do you miss your home town?"_

"Yeah, I do."

When Maka asked me that question, a flood of memories came rushing back into me, like a gust of wind. I remembered the first time I rode a bike, or went swimming and almost drowned. I remember when I first met Anna…_Anna_…I wonder if she's still alive. The only memory I really want to forget is when mom died, and that's it.

_"I'm sorry, you might find this place rather well, I hope the school will make you feel at home." _I felt my heart skip a beat when she smiled. Her eyes seemed to shimmer when she did smile.

I didn't have to speak words; I just smiled back knowing that was a welcoming smile. I felt welcomed already. The kid with the star on his shoulder leaned over and pointed to himself smiled with a smirk on his face.

_"I'm the best thing at this school, I'm even the star of this school and everyone adores and loves me." _

I stopped listening after he said he was "the best thing at this school." This kid is way to into himself. I was told if your _way _to into yourself, (like this kid) it's pride, one of the seven deadly sins poor kid already had one way ticket to Hell.

_"My name's Black Star by the kid, and welcome to my big…" _I cut out again by closing my eyes and not caring what the Star kid said.

I open my eyes a little to have a peak at Maka to see she was really annoyed. If she knew this kid, I'll be amazed she knows how to handle him. I couldn't stand a kid like that anyway. Why, because it's boring to hear someone talk about themselves all the time. But if Maka knows how to handle him, I should give her a round of applause.

_*Maka*_

_When Soul smiled, it was like a tiny flicker of light in me had gone off. Something that hasn't happened ever since mama moved out of the house. I could feel myself turning red, but just as I was about to say something, Black Star had to interrupt. The feeling I had was gone…_

_ I simple slouched a little in my seat, as Black Star talked over me. I looked at Soul to see he was annoyed. Poor kid, Black Star is hard to deal with at first, but then after that, you get use to it. Tsubaki had to get use to it, at times I feel bad for her though. Considering she has to put up with that 24/7 poor girl. _

_ I think as time goes by, maybe these two will get along. Just like I did when I first met Black Star. It just takes time to get use to new people and new places. I wonder if Soul has any family here, did he mention him moving here with his family. I tried to talk to Soul, but Black Star had scooted me out of my seat and made it his own seat. _

_ I just smiled to myself and thought I'd talk to him later about it. I hope I'll be able to at least, considering most of the girls in the class can't take their eyes off him, and neither can I. The more I look at Soul, the more I feel like I'm being tugged on but some kind of rope, is strange to feel this way? I wonder if Soul feels the same thing. _

_ After class, I saw Soul jump from his seat and run out the door. Maybe him and Black Star won't really get along, but maybe in later years. _

_ "Hey Black Star give Soul some air to breath before you tell him everything about yourself. How about you get to know him and then maybe…"_

"And not talk about me? Maka your going insane that guy loves to listen to me, and you made me miss my chance to tell him about my big show!"

_"Black Star, that's all you've been talking about with him are your "big shows". Come up with something different to talk about."_

"Maka your so right I'll tell him more about me and then my biggest show of all and then he'll be in my fan club."

_ Before I could say another thing, Black Star ran out the door screaming Soul's name, and at that moment, my very own feet had a mind of their own and ran after him. I yelled Black Star's name down the hallway. But I guess I was running to fast to see myself run into a door. _

_ I started to sink down until I felt someone grab me from behind. I blink my eyes to have a clear vision and once it clears up I see Ruby red eyes. _

_ "Soul?" _

"That was quit the bang there Maka, you alright?"

_I nod my head as he helps me up, that spark of light seems to grow little by little each time I run into him, what will happen when I feel like this spark of light maybe to big for me to hold in?

* * *

_

thanks for everything everyone hope your Holidays are going splendid so far!_ ^_^  
_


	5. Fire

~C_rimson Flames~_

_~*Fire can be hard to control if not used properly*~_

_*Maka-Fire*_

_ Was hard to control the first time I ever tried it. I remember the first time I shot fire from my very own hands. I remember the rage I had to have to shoot it from myself. I remember my heart beating like it was running a marathon. I remember the heat in my body and how it wanted to get out. It was as if the fire in me were a caged birded and so desperately wanted out of me. I let the bird out, but I couldn't control my own wrath, the bird won by swallowing me with its anger. _

_ I felt like that when I was around Soul. I felt like something was swallowing me. I didn't want to find out what that was. I didn't want to get hurt like I did when I first tried to control fire. That's what it feels like. I feel like I'm playing with fire only this time, this fire seems more hot then the one I know how to control. _

_ Soul and I separated after we got to the school gates. I don't know how many times I looked back to see if he was following me. I lost count of how many times I wanted to go see if he was finding his way home alright. I was so side tracked that I passed my own house and nearly went into someone else's house. I stopped myself by going in by looking at the address. _

_ I turned around and walked to my house almost missing it again by thinking about Soul. But my feet had their own mind and lead me to the house. I opened the door only to feel a heat of air rush at me. Nice and warm I thought, just like a house should feel when I come home. But it doesn't always feel like that. Not when papa has another "new" women with him. It may be nice and warm, but I feel cold as ice when I see him with another women._

_ Papa may be my papa, but I don't like the fact he cheated on mama when I was little. That was the year my house felt cold, more cold then ice, more cold the dead of winter, it was a cold only humans can feel when something breaks them. Mama left and I was stuck with papa. Everyday papa would have a different women home, and I hated him for that. Maybe that was the reason why I lost control over the fire. I kept picturing his face and how angry I was. Maybe that's why the bird was so hard to hold onto. The fire wasn't me, the fire was my papa, and I was the bird begging to be free._

_ Instead of staying home, I simply go for a walk to clear my mind. It helps as I pass house by house. I see windows open to let a breeze in. The day feels so nice if only more people were out on the streets. But I stop by one house to hear a piano playing. I stop and stare at the house, and listen to the music that it's bringing. _

_ It sounds sad yet beautiful. I'm being drawn to it like I was to Soul. I put my hands on the fence and keep listening. The melody is so peaceful it makes me feel warm inside. Almost as if the dragon in me is dancing smoothly to this tune. But I jump as the window slams shut. I feel discoursed at first but I continue my walk wondering, I never did hear the music stop when it slammed shut like that. _

_ I walk with my head down until I feel something rush behind me like a rabbit running as fast as it can. I look behind me to see a flame die out. And I looked around only with caution in my eyes. _

"I hope you know your trespassing little dragon."

_I knew that voice and looked up to see he was standing on one of the rooftops. The fire in his eyes meant get out, but not with out a fight. "Who said this place was yours Free?" _

"We did."

"_Just because your phoenix's doesn't mean you own this whole street. I can walk on here if I want to. You don't own this street and you don't own me, so don't tell me what to do." _

_I could tell something snapped in Free as he propelled fire from his mouth. I dodged as the flames came at me. With no weapon as my fighting tool, my hands had to come in handy this time. He jumped down from the roof and stood at least 50 feet in front of me indicating it was my turn to go. _

_ I run up to him kicking my leg in the air followed by fire from my own body and the air. He leans back as if doing a back flip but stands straight up before he hits the ground. He stands straight and starts to blow fire from his fists. I grab one and reflect it back to him by blowing it out of my other hand. He doges again. How I wish I could just hit him. _

_ This time instead of throwing fire balls at me, he makes both his arms have fire on them so then he looks like an octopus only with two more legs attached. He swings one at me, I jump over it but his other hand grabs my leg and holds me in the air. I punch through the air as fire comes out of my fists and goes to my target._

_ He throws me down hard on the sidewalk. I start to cough up air to breath again. I slowly get up but struggle as I do. I get up on my hands and knees only to see a long line of fire coming down on me. I jump out of the way quickly and I found the way to take him down. I have never accomplished shooting fire from my mouth. _

_ The first time I did my throat was burning for a week, but I had to escape Free. I sucked in a huge wade of air and felt it turn to smoke. I released it from my mouth, I was blown back and hit tree trunk, while I saw Free get up from hitting someone's fence. _

"Wait till next time little dragon." _Free walked away before I could say anything else._

_ I got up slowly, and just walked away. Stupid phoenixes thinking they can start a fight when ever they want to. If they step foot on my territory, I'll make sure there's more then one dragon facing one phoenix alone. I remember the last time my people faced a phoenix; it didn't turn out pretty between us. _

_ We started to make properties for ourselves. The Dragons lived on one side of the town, while the phoenixes lived on the other side. When ever anyone would go for a walk, they would be attached. It was the way we read each other soul links. Dragon's souls are cold, there for my fire is blue. Phoenixes are hot; there fore their fire is red. Red vs. Blue. _

_ I look around to see I was on their district, but as soon as I cross over to my realm, my eyes go a little wide to see Soul walking around outside his house. Soul, what are you doing in the phoenixes region?

* * *

_Forgive me if it sucks guys, man I'm tired lol. Any way Merry Christmas to all! ^_^

~Vanilla


	6. Rage

_~C__rimson Flames_

_~*Fire can smile at those who have sinned*~_

_*Soul-Rage*_

Is a word everyone is familiar with. Wrath is another word for rage, most people love to angry. Everyone knows the color when you're mad. The color for rage, wrath, anger, and madness is red. Why is it red because when someone is angry they say you can see fire in their eyes. Fire is red, and that is the color of anger, did I also mention, it's the color of fire I breath?

* * *

After the fight Free was in, I simple just went for a walk. I walk down the streets only to see my shadow in front of me. I stop and look at it, its long and black almost as if it's not human yet I am. I've always been in someone's shadow; I've always had someone in front of me. Never have I really seen the light on my face, I've never really even felt it.

At times I envied the person in front of me, but I couldn't do anything about it, since I didn't have the power to blow them out of the way. I have that power now though. I can blow them out of my way and be on top. Or maybe just rise myself to the top and then ask them what's it like to be in coldness and darkness and never feel the light at all?

This feeling I have isn't envy although it dose sound like it, its rage and I can feel it just like I can feel the flames in me. Its something the phoenixes have. When they told me about this feeling, it meant the bird inside me wants to be free. The birds are made of flames, fire that makes them mad, a blaze that is setting them free. The inferno that is pounding in the bird's heart. Mine is so impatient with me, I can feel it wanting to be free.

But I still have a lot of training to be done. But it has to be quick, winter is on its way, and it won't struggle to kill the phoenix and me along with it. I remember before I ever become one, I liked winter, I liked throwing snowballs at the others or going snowboarding and showing off to people who weren't that good. I guess you could say I was prideful with the snow, but what can I say, I wanted to be on top.

When I first joined the phoenixes, I could see how much they wanted everything. They were prideful with one another, and the angrier you got the more rage you could feel. The first time I fought one of the phoenixes he was tough and he always bragged about himself. I was trying so hard, but he still beat me. The kids name was "Death the Kid" everyone called him "Kid" for short. Next Free, he was the strongest phoenix, and I so wanted to beat him. I was ashamed of out last fight cause the last words I herd him say were: "I've never seen such a weak phoenix fight before"

He was right; I was weak, weak as ever. But who can blame him? I _was _a new phoenix that was learning how to blow fire from my hands. I _was_ a new phoenix that was learning how to fight with fire. I _was_ a new phoenix that was learning how to blow flames my mouth. I _was _a new phoenix that was learning how to get so much wrath up in me I couldn't hold it in. I _was _a new phoenix…yeah I _was _a new phoenix, now I'm not so new anymore.

I storm over to Kids house ad yell: "Hey kid if you want a rematch then come and face me right here, right now just you and me and I mean it."

No answer, nothing, I start to get irritated by just waiting. "You really want to make me wait, fine." I wait for the wind to pick up a beat, and from that, I breath in deeply and fire myself up to his window only to see him fire back at him with a kick that blows me out of the window and back into the streets.

I land hard on the ground and focus up at where he's at. He jumps from his window, his black and white bangs dangling in the air as he come down hard…

_*Maka*_

_ My back hits the wall as it a baseball bat just hit me. Dang Black Star has a good kick. For a small-minded kid he can really pack a punch when it comes to fighting. I get back up on my feet and run at him with my scythe in my hand screaming._

_ I swing it at him, but he doges and throws a punch, I doge and kick him in the face sending him down to the ground hard. Black star breaths heavy while I yell at him to get up, but I don't let him get up, when he gets on this knees, I hit his back and he falls back down to the ground. _

_ I smirk at myself and think maybe I'm the one whose invisible this time. I walk over to the window to grab a drink of water. I drop the cup to the floor when I see Soul fighting one of the phoenixes. I look close and see its Kid. I start to run but Back Star trips me. _

"Who gave you permission to leave? WE end this when I feel like I'm number one!"

_"Black Star I'm sorry you have to admit you lost for once."_

"No Maka, that's not happening, we end this when I come out on top like always!"

_If I stay and argue with Black Star Soul will just be in more trouble, but what was he doing on the phoenixes property? If I go now and ignore black star (like always) I can get away and save Soul. I go with the second thought and run past Black Star until he swings his fist into my tummy, and I go flying out the window and land on the ground._

_ I get up and see Soul and Kid running off, I start to chase after them I look behind me to see Black Star, only this time he comes down with blue flames all around him. This time I know its not weapons and hands, its fire and weapons. _

_ Black star dose another swing of fire and I can feel its icy cold breath on me as I swing it out of my way…_

_*Soul*_

Kid and I keep fighting, but just as I am about to chop his head in half, he drops kicks me to the ground and instead of fighting back, I see Maka fighting with blue fire.

_Dragons shoot blue fire, phoenixes shoot red._

_ Maka! _I grab Kids leg and twirl him around until I let him go and he hits s tree. I start to run over to Maka, but Kid stops me with one of his hands that are on fire and pulls me back.

_"We're not done till someone walks away as a winner."_

I glance over at Maka, and then back at him. "Fine." All I need to do is lower Kid over to Maka and fight the dragon, my first battle with a dragon, but first I have to get rid of Kid.

* * *

Sorry for the longest wait in the history of longest waits but school is busy how sad lol hope you all had a wonderful new year and a very merry Christmas! Thanks for everything everyone happy new wishes are sent your way! ^^


	7. Control

_~C__rimson Flames_

_~*Fire can be so dangerous when not properly controlled*~_

_*Maka-Control*_

_ Was the very first thing I had to learn when I was being trained to be a dragon. I remember how hard it was concentrating on the target before hand, if I lost thinking I lost control. Papa always told me fire can be very dangerous when not properly controlled. The adults made it look so easy how blue flames would shoot from their mouths, fingers, hands, or even feet. Some would even do cool tricks with the fire. _

_ But if I wanted to do things the adults did I would have to learn control, and trust me Black Star was still learning some control over his. Sure he was good at making it come out, just good at aiming it. He lets out another huge blow and I ward it off with my scythe and send the blue flames flying everywhere around me. _

_ I swing my weapon at him with a blue blaze following after towards him. I see him slam into the wall, and at that point I take my lead and run as fast as I can towards Soul. I have to wonder if he knows how dangerous it is to run into a guy who shoots blazing hot fire at them. For all I know Soul could burn to death with just on blow from the mouth. For what I know from experience it, Dragons and Phoenixes learn faster from blowing fire out of their mouths. My grandmother told me it's because of the air, it's so easy to suck in and then with that blow it out, and out comes flames. But there is one danger to a phoenix's fire their fire is more scorching then dragons. _

_ Not many dragons that use full on fire with a phoenix come out alive. But some dragons (very few) are lucky enough to redirect a phoenix's fire. I've seen very few actually do it, and it's very hard to control but even more hard to teach. Not even masters of fire can teach it so easy. It's not like a lesson at school, for one thing you need a phoenix and another you need to fight with it. It's not that easy capturing a phoenix. For when you piss a phoenix off, it's hard to fight them. _

_ But with my head in the clouds, Black Star kicks me in the back and I land face first on the ground. I turn and see there are flames in his eyes. If Kid spots blue flames in the air or if any of his kind spots us, they will surely want to join in. I have to keep Black Star's flames as low or cut them off before they go in the air. But that also means I have to keep mine low, and no kicking either. _

"Drop your weapon Maka, its fire from now on."

_I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I did as he said and dropped my weapon aside. I read his first move and as he jumped in the air I had to take my chances with it. I jump up and kick him right before a flame can leave his body. But I'm to late when He kicks at me and blue streaks leave his feet, I look over and I know I've been spotted. _

_*Soul*_

Kid stopped and sniffed the sky, I was wondering why he was doing that. In a middle of the fight why would sniff the sky? But then I felt something in me, something that was coming out in me, something that wanted to come out badly. O looked at Kid and could see his eyes were changing, the eyes I saw when I was getting transformed.

Eyes that burned bright like ruby diamonds, as they filled with nothing but a black hole. I watched him bend down a little as if he was looking for something in through the houses, almost as if he were lion pouncing on his prey. But I could see the determination and he had.

But I lost concentration when I felt my inside burning again. Like everything did when that girl kissed me and I become on of them. But I could smell something that was different in the air. What was making me want to be mad, want me to rage out like this all of a sudden. But then I see Kid turn his attention to me.

_"Damn it Sol, you can't control it yet."_

I was hurting to much too even think about controlling what ever. But I herd someone laughing a loud. But when I look up I could see blue streaks of fire going into the air. What was making those and why was Kid so drawn to them. The more I looked at the blue flames the more I realized how hot my chest was getting and how hot my mouth was burning.

I could the girl loud and clear, she was laughing so loud I could hardly hear kid say shut up to her. But then I herd her say let him get it all out. I was in to much pain to even listen to what they arguing about. But all I knew their eyes, their eyes looked the same, all of them filled with fire and their eyes glues to light that was glowing blue, and sometime it would shoot up in the air.

But I knew my body could not hold this heat in with one scream I felt a burn in my throat, I felt like my whole body just exploded like a volcano with fire. I couldn't see what was going on, my eyes were closed but all I felt was a massive heat wave or something that was passing through me. Is my phoenix being born?

All I know after it was done, I couldn't focus, and I just felt myself get turned towards a huge group of people. They all looked blurry, but when I felt one hand touch my cheek, it reminded me of the night I felt the fire go in me and stay there. Why dose it only react when I see something blue go into the sky. I close my eyes and listen as much as I can to their voices

_"I've never seen one blow fire out like that."_

_ "I'm surprise the kid's still alive."_

_ "Well what do you think?"_

_ "He's perfect!" _

Perfect? What I am perfect at? But the real question is what did I do to make that girl think I was perfect?

_*Maka*_

_ When I felt that huge flame go through the town, I knew what they had just down. The phoenixes just got a new one. The egg inside the person isn't supposed to hatch this early. That flame was way to big just for a hatch. Suddenly my mind started to race, Soul what if he was caught in the flame, as I started to run towards the houses, until I felt someone's arm grab my._

"Maka are you insane? Did you not see the fire that just happened? We have to get back before the they know we've been here."

_I try my hardest to pull away from Black Star's grip but I can tell he's more scarred then I am about what just happened. No doubt the others are too. I can imagine it all right now. But I can't think of that right now all I can think about is Soul, what happened to Soul? Why was Kid fighting him? But most importantly what happened to Soul?_

* * *

SO SORRY EVERYONE! I've been busy with all these collages flying in at me and even though school was over had to go back over and teach some kids, and then its been trips non stop, but hope everyone's summer has been great and fun! Sorry if this chapter sucks haven't written for a while =( but still hope you all enjoyed, thanks for tips and reviews ^^

_~VT  
_


	8. History?

_~C__rimson Flames~_

_~*could it be that in ancient history fire came from the sky *~_

_*Soul-History?*_

Should never repeat it's self for it did then gee this world would get no where fast. I mean look at all the wars that go on, through out history. War is the big one because people can t is satisfied with things, its nothing but revenge, or getting straight with people. But of course if something goes wrong on one side of the world, the whole place is messed up. But history is something to be grateful for, sure we may repeat war over and over, but think about all the other things that went on. There wasn't only war, there were so much more. If history were to repeat over and over and over, where would our world ever get too?

I began to open my eyes slowly, letting the light hit my eyelashes before letting the light hit my eyes completely. I rolled to my side, so the sun was hitting my back, instead of my front side. I didn't want the sun smiling at me, I'd rather have it smile at back. I open my eyes and see the brightness is a little bright, I squint for the first few minuets but then my eyes start to adjust to the brightness of the room.

I sit up and look around to see I was brought back home. I try to speak but the words get caught as I feel my throat is burning like it was yesterday. I grab it and hold gently.

_"Oh I see your awake Soul."_

I look up and see it's the girl that blew hot air into me. Her black hair made her eyes stand out, and that's when it hit me. She was the same girl who blew fire right from her mouth. She was smiling a wicked cold smile as she stared right at me.

_"You hatched early."_

"Hatched? What do you mean I hatched early?"

_"Do you remember the day I came and kissed you? Well that was just the start, I planted something inside you, something called an egg. And you see now that it's hatched, your phoenix is starting to be born. And for god's sake you hatched fast, that fire you blew was incredible. Do you know what that means Soul?"_

"No I don't know what that means, and before you go one I have a few questions for you."

_"Oh fine I'll let you talk and then explain everything after words, just as long as your not late for school, you'll be walking with Kid."_

"Well first off I want to know your name, second I want to know why you chose me, and then third I want to know why we hate dragons, when they really don't exist."

_"Oh Soul, you make me laugh, my name is Sophia, and we don't choose just because you seem special or something, I chose you because I felt like it."_

Now I see, I was just an easy target for her when I was lifted into the sky by one of them, guess I should ask her who lifted me into the sky. But right now all I want to know about are the dragons, why do we hate them, and I knew she knew the answer she just kept looking at me as though she was trying to forget.

"Well you answered two what about the third?"

_"Oh trust me you'll learn as you're here. Better get ready for school, considering it is Friday, maybe you'll have a history lesson about, oh but wait, your mixed aren't you."_

"Mixed as in boy and girl or what?"

_"Trust me Soul every answer you seek will come to you in time, just remember be careful when looking at someone don't want to fall for the wrong person now do you." _She said as she traced my chin having chills go down my back.

Sophia was smiling a creepy smile, and her eyes seemed to have grown redder. I don't know why she can't just give me the answer. I couldn't find my voice to speak as she was getting up and leaving, I wanted her to stay and answer my question but I knew she wasn't going to do that. She just walked out of the room. Sophia was good at leaving a chill in the air.

_*Maka*_

_ I was still worried about Sol, I wonder if he's alright and everything. With that blast of red flames there's my proof that there are phoenixes still in this world, and still living among us, I just never thought they would be this close to us. And with the phoenixes this close, the training would double and not to mention fire techniques would be more complex. But I was ready for anything, even if it meant death, I would still want to defend the people here, and make sure there safe_

_ I closed my eyes only for a second to learn I had bumped into someone. I quickly opened my eyes to see who it was. I felt my heart stop in my chest as I saw Soul's bright ruby red eyes staring in to mine. Am I blushing? I feel like my cheeks are hot, or is it because I was worried about him..._

_It hits me so suddenly, I was __worried__ about Soul! What the heck is wrong with me I barely know the kid and already I'm worried about him? Do I even know the kid that well? _

_ "Soul, sorry I didn't see you there are you alright?"_

"Yeah I'm fine, maybe you shouldn't close your eyes in the hallway anymore, trying to act like your blind?"

_ Ok now I think I'm blushing but I try my hardest to hide it from him. I want to ask about yesterday and what happened, but I can't get the words to come out right, I keep juggling them around in my head, but to my surprise he's the on to bring it up._

"Did you see that flame yesterday?"

_ "Uh, yeah I did, pretty big, was anyone ever caught in it?"_

"Nope, not even the houses burned down, do you fine that freaky or what?"

_If the houses didn't burn down then they were fighting on phoenix property their houses never burn no one can figure out why, its been so long, and I'm wondering how advance are the phoenixes getting?_

"Hey Maka, walk to class with me, I want to know about something."

_ I nod and walk next to him when I turn to ask what he wants to talk about he grabs my hand and whispers to me: _"Not here, out side, where we'll be alone, because I know you have to know something about the dragons and the phoenixes."

_When Soul's hand touched mine, I felt like something inside me was stirring around inside. I feel my fire in me starting to come alive, I keep looking at Soul as though he is the one I should be hating, yet my heart is telling me different. _

"Maka, is something wrong?"

* * *

Thanks for reading hope everything is going fine in school!


	9. The Past

_~Crimson Flames~_

_~*Tell me about the time Fire was so dangerous it had to be horrible *~_

_*Maka-The Past*_

_ Is where most people tend to stay, its not like we mean to its just that our minds go back to the past. It's almost as if our very own intelligence never wants us to forget what has happened with the world, or how this world came to be. I personally think if the princess never died, Dragons and phoenixes would live in peace together. But it's because of the prince and princess's deaths that this feud had started. I think that's how war starts, one country thinks it's not fair that this country have what we don't_

_ Everyone wants world peace, but is it up to us to forget the past and move on? Maybe it's because of the past we won't make the same mistakes or maybe it's because of the past we are to afraid to move on. What ever the reason is, there is always something that breaks the past and everyone just moves on. I wonder if this fight will end with us. Will we break the fight and live in peace like we did long ago? My grandmother always told me yes but I wonder if she was telling me that just because that's what I wanted to hear, not the truth._

_ I lead Soul out of the school as we walked down the sidewalk. I looked back to make sure we weren't being watched or no one was seeing us leave. I strolled down the path that marked away to a place no one ever knew about but me. I found the place when I went exploring once with Black Star like always he ran off but I went to the where the school had abandoned an old building. Papa told me they use to use it for the division between the dragons and phoenixes but no one could really tell the difference so they mingled together even though some never knew they were enemies. We can only tell by the way our hands touch. The phoenixes hands are hotter then ours, when I touched Soul's hand it felt like a phoenixes but at the same time, something told me it might be my imagination._

_ As we get into the building, I bring him to my favorite room, where most of the wild flowers have bloomed, and where the sun touches most of the room. I look around to make sure were 100% alone and when I know we are, I close the door and look at Soul with a smile._

_ "Its been run down ever since my papa's been to school which was a long time ago, but take a seat on the couch. At least try and make yourself at home, even though everything's dusty and dirty."_

"It's alright besides this seemed like it might have been a nice school. Not to crowed and not to big, I would have liked going to a smaller school, the big ones where nothing but drama."

_"Yeah I know, so what was it you wanted to ask me about?"_

"Is there a history to the dragons and phoenixes because I thought they were just mythical creatures you know the ones fairy tales told and people dreamed they could have as a pet."

_I laugh a little, I know the history only because I was born into the dragon side, but I have no clue about the phoenixes besides the part where we became enemies, so my first question to Soul is this: "Well who would you like to know of first?"_

"That's easy the dragons, since I haven't really herd a lot on them."

_Well at least I get the easy part first, I sigh in big relief, and I go over to the window and sit up on the counter. _

_ "I'll tell you a story my grandmother always told me before I went to bed. It was about the first dragon who ever came to be. It happened back when humans were wondering how to bring mythical creatures to life."_

Men may have been looking for my kind, but we up high in the mountains where no one could see us. Only those worthy of seeing us could enter. But I remember the very first time man had brought my kind back from a long past. It was said there were such things as dragons back when something besides the Dinosaurs existed. It was said Dragons ruled the earth along with phoenixes. Each had gotten along well with each other and each were living peaceful lives.

It wasn't until the earth was changing and the atmosphere was changing that little but little each spices began to disappear. By the time the Dinosaurs hit, there were no dragons and there were no phoenixes. But scientist were going to give up. It wasn't until some where in the Arctic below they found my only ancestor that had survived. He was studied for along time everyone wondering how could they bring this mythically creature back to life? Would it even live in the human world? Could it breathe the air we breathe? Many questions were being thrown but for a long time scientist kept this a secret because they wanted no one else to know they found a live dragon frozen in time.

One Scientist who was so obsessed with dragons wanted to test out the experiment he was trying, wondering if there was any blood in the beast if he could insert it into his own blood stream. So one night when everyone had gone home the only one left was professor Eibon, this was going to the start of something new for the dragon people.

Professor Eibon stayed late that night to test out his theory. With the dragon being frozen, there wasn't much to do. This legendary tale soon changes Eibon's life forever. Once he struck a hot needle through the dragons body suddenly awakening with blue flames spreading every which way the dragon looked at the master that had awakened him.

"_Speak" _ the voice said in such an alarm that Eibon couldn't breath and for the slightest second thinking his heart was about to stop beating.

Eibon couldn't find any words to speak to the dragon that stood before him, all he was thinking was how could this mighty beast be alive all of a sudden. But as he stood there, he could see he was looking right in the eyes of a creature that's supposed to be dead.

_"I am not dead because my body was frozen with time, as I kept my heat within me trying not to blow it out, but when man finally discovered me, I knew it was time to reheat myself and awaken. But that needle struck me as though a sharp arrow that has been killing my people." _

"You mean there's more of you?"

_"No I am the last, I am the last dragon alive. I escaped the deathly arrow's that were being shot into the sky to kill my people and the other weapons flying everywhere to kill my people. Why would you kill my people when we dragons have done nothing to you?"_

"The people of here just wanted the skies to be peaceful, I am not the ruler of the people here, they did it on their own, I only wanted to see if your kind was still alive, I only wanted to see if I could mix my DNA with yours wondering if maybe we could become one."

_"The only way for you and I to become one is with the last magic I have. Let it be know if I do this Dragons will once again inherit the earth for once you take a wife and she gives birth to your child, your child will have dragons blood in it, and when you meet the one you love, she will also be of dragons blood."_

"Wait what are you talking about?"

_"The people here will all be dragons, the phoenixes will soon in heart this earth. If you do not make peace there will be a war greater then any war on earth. I suggest you keep the peace or one by one this world will fall into madness and darkness."_

"Phoenixes? Where are they? Are they coming to earth right now? Where are they?"

"_You will run into them but just as the leader of the phoenixes wants to keep peace with us we will keep peace with them but if this peace is broken there will be a war far greater then any on earth that goes for World War II."_

Before Eibon could speak another word, the old dragon gathers his strength, a light glows from him, a bright light to blinding for any human eyes to see. With one huge glow and then a fiery cool air went over the town. And before Eibon opened his eyes, the last words he herd was _keep the peace, war is not pretty with fire against fire_

_ I didn't know if Soul looked more shocked then confused. I was confused the first time I herd I history story as well. For a moment he just sat there, and I was so hypnotized by his crimson eyes I didn't want my eyes to leave them, but within a few seconds it took me, he was looking back right at me._

_ I widened my eyes at this and wondered if I was red but I not ten I saw he wasn't looking my face, he was looking directly in my eyes just as I was looking in his. I almost broke the silence when he opened his mouth to ask_

"So Maka, I think I'm done with the history lesson for now, why don't you and I just take a little walk?" _I smile at his offer and couldn't reject, we both stand and head of building._

~Soul~

Maka and I went along the path that lead out into the open. I found out her all time favorite thing to do is read books. No wonder why she knows so much about history with dragons, maybe dragons interest her more. We both like to cook, we both like to eat, (she eats less then me though) what I really found interesting that we both like to do is we both like to fight.

Maka told me she's in a training class right now with a friend of hers named Black Star. She said if he ever shows off don't listen cause he has a really big mouth and wants the world to watch him, he's funny, and strong, and why do I not like her talking about him? Weird but we keep walking until we come to a fielded filled with Lilly's I looked at Maka as her eyes grew with excitement.

"A filed of lilies they are pretty."

_ "Not just any lilies Sol, my favorite kind of lilies, they called Lilium Kaveri their favorite because of the yellow and red mixed in them reminding me of how pretty flames can be even if they are on a flower." _

As she kept going on and on I sniffed a flower and then I realized Maka had the same sent as the flowers. I picked one up and as she turned it placed it right under her face. She turned red a little and I thought that I was blushing as well, but if I was then I'll work on that.

She slowly took the flower and as I stood up, the pain I felt was coming back. A burning in my chest. I fell to the ground trying to find air. I herd Maka scream my name as she rolled me over. I could feel the fire in my breath wanting to get out. I push her away to tell her keep away or I don't want to you.

I try to stand but the fire is consuming my body, the heat is to strong for me. I get back on my hands knees heaving for air heaving for anything. I fall flat on my front side and when I hear Maka's voice, my world goes black.

* * *

Well now that finals are done for NOW I think I'll have some time to write btw I have written a new story for Maka and Soul called As You Wish check it out if you want I'll still continue with this story. Thanks for the support and hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! ~V.T.


End file.
